


Thropp Modeling Agency

by AstronSouls



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: AU, Angst, Eventual Gelphie, F/F, Femslash, Gelphie, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: The Modeling AU no one asked for but is getting. Elphaba is the CEO hiding a secret. Galinda is a rising modelllll who just joined Thropp agency. They meet and things go rocky at first...when they smooth out will the secret tear them apart?I really suck at summaries...also ty to a good friend for being my beta for this!





	Thropp Modeling Agency

**Author's Note:**

> First Wicked/Gelphie fic...hope you enjoy!

“Make sure the contract is signed Mrs. Morrible!” Miss Thropp states through gritted teeth, “we are not running an amateur company and I will not have my employees slacking, is that clear?!” she asks as she shoves the contract back across her glass top desk to the older woman. “Yes, quite clear Elph… Miss Thropp, it will be signed by the end of the day.” The older woman tucks some silver hair behind her ear as she stands, picking up the manila folder holding a very lucrative contract. “Miss Upland however has left the building…”

“THEN FIND HER!” Quickly Mrs. Morrible leaves to try and find the model that she let slip out of the building without signing the document. Back in the CEO office, Elphaba sits back in her chair sighing but something on the desktop catches her eye, “shit” she mutters as she grabs a tissue and wipes away some makeup and looks at the palms of her hand. “I really wish this shit wouldn’t rub off!” Grabbing a compact, she starts to dab at one of her palms and slowly the dark green color disappears, and her hand looks normal again, “I should buy a damn science tech company and cure this damn disease…” Finishing up, she throws the compact back in the drawer and looks at her schedule for the rest of the day.

Two more meetings and a dinner date with her estranged father, something she wishes she could skip but if she did who knows what he might get up too. “BOQ!” A slightly smaller and slender redheaded man quickly enters the office, “Yes Elphaba?” he looks around to make sure everything was in order as he hears the woman take a breath. “I am heading out to my two final meetings, make sure the dinner reservations are taken care of for my father and myself at…” she flips through a small grey book, “ahh here at the Green Elixir and make sure they know that my guest gets NO alcohol.”

“I will do it right away, your car is already out-front waiting, anything else?” he asks as he writes down the name of the restaurant and looks up seeing Elphaba shaking her head, “alright, don’t worry everything will go well.” He smiles seeing the uncertainty on his boss’ face. “It better, we lost four models because we brought in Miss Upland or once that idiot of Lawyer of mine gets her to sign the contract. Remind me to fire Morrible on Monday.” Elphaba pulls her long raven hair back into a tight pony tail, “thanks Boq, I appreciate your help.” Picking up her suitcase she quickly leaves to make her way to the elevator. As she descends, she checks her cell phone and then leans against the back wall “I need a vacation.” Sighing she closes her eyes till the elevator dings and the doors open for her to leave; walking outside she smiles seeing a mint green 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1, with all accents in charcoal.

Thanking the valet, she climbs in, buckles and takes off; merging with the busy city traffic of Emerald.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Mrs. Morrible is frustrated, “she didn’t leave that long ago…wait of course!” she looks through the paperwork to find the models cellphone and pulls hers out to dial the number and waits a few rings.

“Hello?”

“Miss Upland?”

“Yes, who is this?”

Smiling Mrs. Morrible felt such relief. “Miss Upland, my name is Mrs. Morrible Lawyer for Thropp Modeling Agency.”

“Oh, is something wrong?”

“Not quite, we just forgot to get you to sign the contract before you left, can I meet you, so it can get signed right away?”

“I am at the café around the corner, can you meet me here? I rather not move, just got a table and this cute…”

“Yes, dear I will see you in a minute.” The older woman hangs up before she must listen about some cute whatever and makes her way to the only café nearby, Munch Café. As she enters, she looks around; smiling when she sees the blond. “Oh, there you are!” “Yes…you said something about a contract?” the blond asks and looks at the papers being handed to her, she didn’t really read it, she only cared it was with the best company and a lot of money. Pulling out a rather ‘loud’ pen (having a wand like look to it) she signs and initials the highlighted areas, “is this it, I was flirting with a cute…”

“That was all Galinda, Monday you meet with our CEO, she meets with all our new models to assess where they will be the most beneficial for the company.” Morrible says cutting her off, “be there at ten sharp!” with the contract signed she quickly leaves; sending a text to her boss that it is signed. Galinda watched as the lawyer left in a hurry but quickly smiled and looked over at the cute barista that had made her drink earlier. The brunette barista smiles back but then turns to give attention to other customers. Gathering her things, the blond gives a small wave before leaving to head back to her apartment; it is Friday afternoon and she had plans with her two best friends Shenshen and Pfannee to tell them of this insane contract she just signed. The thought of celebrating made her briskly walk the four blocks to her apartment complex and then jog up the steps to her door.

As she slid the key into the lock with a jingle when a finger taps her shoulder and she jumps, “AHH!” she looks behind her to see Avaric standing there, “Hello Avaric.” He smiles and runs a hand through his dark hair, “Hello Miss Galinda, how are you this afternoon?” he leans up against the wall by her door as she unlocks it. “I’m good, I have to go though, getting ready for something tonight.” Galinda states, opening her door and takes a step inside; only for Avaric to try and follow her. She puts her hand up, “no Avaric, you stay on the outside of the door.”

“Why not, I thought we liked each other?” He states but still steps back, had the glances and small flirtations in the hallway they did, not mean anything. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Galinda sighs in frustration, “This may come as a shock to you, but I don’t really like anyone right now…minus maybe a barista I met today. Goodbye Avaric.” She steps back and shuts the door; locking it immediately.  
Leaning against the inside of the door, Galinda closes her eyes. Sure, when she first moved in she had been interested in Avaric, he’s rich and owns his own small company but she wanted a bigger fish. Not one that was…well Avaric. At one time he would have been perfect with the shallow morals and snide comments but not now.

“Okay, moving on to an outfit!” Pulling her cellphone out, Galinda calls Shenshen, “Hey girl!”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Get Pfannee and come over, help me pick out an outfit for our dinner tonight and for clubbing!” the blond hangs up without letting the girl answer and runs into her room to start digging through it.

 

~~~~~A Few Hours Later

 

A large limousine pulls up in front of the Green Elixir and an older gentleman steps out squinting; a face full of judgement as he enters the establishment. “Good evening sir, reservations?” a host asks as he grabs a menu. “Should be under Thropp” the man states and waits as the host looks at his list and frowns. “Is there a problem?” “Sir, there is no reservation under Thropp.” The man replies but then smiles, “Oh Elphaba, I didn’t know you were dining with us this evening!” The older gentleman scowls as his daughter gives the host a hug, “Hello Tibbet, yes the reservation is under…”

“Emerald, I see it and it says for two?” He looks at her. “Yes, my father and I.” She states and points to the gentleman from earlier, “this is Liir Thropp my father. Father, this is Tibbett, he runs the restaurant.” “Apologies sir, I didn’t realize. Elphaba never actually puts her name on the reservation list.” He grabs a second menu, “right this way, OH! Did you sign the new model?” he asks as he leads them to a booth. “We did, she starts Monday, I have a meeting with her, to see where she will fit with us.” Elphaba states with a grin as she slides onto the seat, “can I get my usual drink please?” she smooths out her pants.

“Of course, and what would you like sir?” he asks her father who sits down and looks over the menu. “Give me what she is having.” He states without looking up from the menu, missing the nervous look from both the host and his daughter. “Father are you sure you want what I drink?” she asks as she pulls a makeup wipe out of her purse, “it’s kind of catered to me.” He looks up in time to see his daughter wiping away makeup from her face, revealing her green skin underneath and his eyes go wide, “Elphaba! What are you doing!?” he looks around panicked. “Taking off makeup.” She states as she continues to reveal more green covering her, “and I asked you about that drink, are you sure?” she smiles at Tibbet as he takes the used wipes to throw away as soon as the drinks were settled. “Yes, I am sure” Liir states gruffly and Tibbet leaves to fill the drink orders, “why are you…” he looks around and then whispers, “revealing yourself?”

Elphaba rolls her eyes as she cleans up her hands and now all the makeup she had on was gone, “why shouldn’t I? Look around, no one here cares.” She pulls the hair tie out of her hair and raven hair falls loose over her shoulders. “Well…when will you get your skin taken care of? I mean who would think someone could be born with green skin.” Liir scoffs as the drinks are brought to the table and he stares at the two glasses. They were set in the middle of the table and it was green liquid, “what is this?”

“Well for one it’s alcohol free and it’s made of fruits with some cream and ice.” Elphaba states, taking a drink of hers and smiling; enjoying the rich creamy fruity taste. “try it but know they won’t serve you alcohol here.” Before he could retort there was a small commotion at the front, a blond and her friends were insistent they had a reservation but were being told no. “What is going on over there, don’t they know this is reservation only, should have called ahead.” He scoffs and sips the drink. Rolling her eyes, Elphaba gets up and walks to the front, “Tibbet?” she inquires, and eyes widen as she recognizes the blond, “Miss Upland?” 

“Elphaba, apologies for the interruption, they don’t have a reservation and…” he gets cut off by the blond. “I made reservations yesterday for today!” Galinda states but then gets quiet, “yes, my name is Upland…you are?” She didn’t recognize the green woman in front of her. “One I’m sure Tibbet has a table somewhere for you” Elphaba states looking at him and he nods silently. She looks back at the model “secondly I am your new boss.” She watches as realization comes over Galinda but then something else flashes over her features, “but…you’re green…” ‘Oh, here we go’ the CEO thinks as she steps forward, “I am green, a skin condition that I usually hide under makeup, but this is my safe haven, or will this be a problem Miss Upland?” The blond shakes her head, “N-no it isn’t.” she didn’t want to insult the woman. “Good, I am going back to my guest, enjoy your evening and see you at ten Monday morning, Miss Upland.” She nods to Tibbet and then walks back to her booth.

“What was that about?” Liir asks as the waiter comes to take their food order, “the steak and fries please, medium.” He states and hands the menu off without looking. “I’ll have the potato soup and a house salad, thank you.” Elphaba orders and smiles giving up her menu, “oh just some people wanting to celebrate a contract signing. All worked out.” “Good, people like that shouldn’t be allowed here.” He states snobbishly. “Father, anyone can come here, high, middle or low class. I would think you of all people would understand that with where you are now.” He crosses his arms, not liking the reminder he had dropped in class; all thanks to his daughter.

“That is your fault, Elphaba. I didn’t think you would put me on an allowance after you got the company.” he takes another sip of the way too sweet drink in front of him. “Well I for one wasn’t going to let you drain the company or my bank dry with your drinking and buying of things. You get a set amount, which is quite generous. Not my fault you have no restraint. “she finishes her drink and then grabs a fork as her salad arrives. Her father stays silent as he waits for the main courses, his daughter quickly making the salad disappear “well I assume you know why I asked to meet you for dinner?” he looks at Elphaba expectantly, when she shakes her head he sighs before continuing. “I need more money.”

“What happened to the fifty thousand you got a week ago for the month!?!” She whispers yells at him, this was why he was on an allowance. “that is more than enough for ANYONE to live nicely each month, what do you want now?” He clears his throat as the waiter brings their main courses and lowers his voice, “I wish to go do a bit of traveling.” Brown eyes widen as green hands almost bend the knife settled in them, “No.” He leans closer, “but Elphie…” She flags down the waiter and asks for a to go box before sliding out of her seat and looking her father in the eye, “I said no, you get the allotted amount, if that doesn’t work, get a damn job! And don’t ever call me that again!”

The waiter comes back with a paper bowl container and Elphaba pays while putting her soup in the bowl, “I’m done with you.” She thanks the waiter and Tibbett, waves at the model that was waving at her and leaves. Hearing a muttered ‘bitch’ from her father just within earshot. Stepping out into the sun, she throws on some black shades as the valet drives up her car; she slides in and races off down the street. “That son of a bitch.” She growls as she winds between cars towards her gated home, then she remembers something, “Grimmerie!” she states inside the car.

Various lights illuminate the dash board and a voice reply, “Yes Elphaba?” The green woman smiles, “Call my personal maintenance man please.” A few more lights flash, “Calling maintenance man for Thropp Estate.”

“Crope speaking”

Elphaba smiles, “Hello Crope, I need you to change the locks and the gate passcode by tomorrow morning.” She looks at the time and cringes, it was close to nine PM. “Would that be possible?”

“Yes, may I inquire as to why, Elphaba?”

“My Father.” She replies, and she hears the chuckle on the other end of the line. By now she pulls up to the gate and punches the current code and the large black iron gates open, “please as soon as you can.”

“I’ll be over in twenty minutes.”

“Thank you, Crope.” She pulls into the large four car garage, quickly getting out and walking by her dark green 2018 Rebel 500, as well as a large full ton dually pickup truck from RAM. “Need to take my other babies out for a spin soon.” Walking into the small mud room, she tugs her shoes off and enters the kitchen to put away her food when a large Doberman runs up to greet her. “Fiyero, hey boy!” She pats her thighs and he jumps up and gives her a hug, “good boy!” she pets his head and rubs behind his ears as he lazily lets his tongue hang out the side of his maw. “what are we to do this Friday evening, hmmm?”

She begins to walk toward the staircase as Fiyero bounds happily around her, “movie night?” she asks him even though she knows he won’t answer, “maybe the Wizard of Oz?” The dog sneezes at that and she laughs, starting to make her way up the stairs, “yeah maybe not that, ok let’s get ready for movie night then!” She runs the last few yards to her bedroom door and swings it open, Fiyero bounding in and onto his bed on the floor. “No, we are not sleeping yet, you weird dog.” She moves to the dresser and pulls out some black silk pajamas; tossing them on the bed. “Stay” she commanded as she headed into the bathroom to strip and shower.

About twenty minutes later, Elphaba walks out with a towel around her body and drying her hair with another one, “Good boy, now to just get dry.” Fiyero wags his tail as he lays his head down and closes his eyes. Elphaba quickly dries herself off and braids her hair for the night before slipping into her pajamas and snuggles into her bed and turning on her TV. “Fiyero, up” a couple seconds later the dog jumps up and gets comfy on top of the comforter as Elphaba flicks through movies on Netflix, “Oooo how about Stranger Things?” She looks at her dog and he doesn’t move, “Hmmm okay…” “Trolls?” Fiyero still doesn’t move, “Finding Nemo or Dory?” Nope he keeps stills. “Shrek?” the Doberman’s head pops up and ears go forward. “Really, Shrek…why is it always someone green?” she huffs and pushes play, then leaning over to grab a snack from the bedside table. “Alright get comfy, time to enjoy.”

She snuggles more under and eats her candy as the show starts.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe she is actually green!” Galinda exclaims as they order drinks from the bartender at the Oz Dust Club. “We know, you can’t seem to shut up about it, plus she may not want many to know. Didn’t you say she looked normal earlier today?” Pfannee asks as she picks up her beer and takes a long sip. Galinda grabs her martini and rolls her eyes, “She wouldn’t be out like that if she was hiding, I didn’t even recognize her till’ she pointed out she is my new boss.” Taking a sip, the blond looks around the club and frowns, “there is no one interesting here tonight.”Shenshen laughs and nudges her, “maybe they should be green, seems that interests you.” The girl takes another drink, “besides, if you keep talking about your boss like that, people are going to wonder about you.”

The blond who had bristled from the first comment, slowly turns her head to look at her friend “what is that supposed to mean?” Now she completely turns on the stool she is sitting on, noticing Shenshen getting a bit nervous, “Shen?” “Well…what I meant was…” Shenshen looks down at her glass, “you only met her…what twice, that was earlier today and now…you can’t shut up about the woman.” She finishes her drink and looks at her friend. “I just met her…sure she’s…well…what I mean is she’s unique!” Galinda squeaks trying to say something that made any sort of sense. “I just find it fascinating that she isn’t, well you know of normal color is all.” Galinda slides off the stool and straightens her skirt, “I’m out of here, no one of interest tonight that I would want to even pay any attention to me.” She scans the room one last time, no man or woman was catching her eye to who seemed likely to dote on her, so what would be the point anyway.

“Whatever, just because no one is paying attention to you.” Shenshen had heard it all before, usually a few times a week about how Galinda rather have someone doting on her. “Go home, I’ll see you later, I see a guy that caught my eye and I may just see if he wants to have some fun.” She gets up and saunters away after leaving a quick kiss on the blonde’s cheek. Rolling her eyes, Galinda quickly exits the club and waves down a taxi; as she gets in she receives a text on her phone ‘Hey girl, saw you left and Shenshen went after some dude, heading home myself.’ It was from Pfannee, who she totally forgot was with them. She quickly texts back and then leans back in the seat and closes her eyes, thinking of a rather exotic woman, as she heads home.

TBC


End file.
